Hijo de Konoha
by Lord Kingpin
Summary: Naruto desde una perspectiva distinta, una realidad alterna que nos narra la historia de un sacrificio humano que se levanta desde la adversidad para convertirse en uno de los hombres más imponentes de su tiempo, Amor, Aventura, romance. SAKU/NARU/INO/HIN


Hijo de Konoha

Libro I "_GENIN"_

Capitulo 1. – "El Tercero".

"_Shinobi: entidad elemental, en fusión con las sombras, marcado con agilidades y destrezas que permiten la consecución de un objetivo; emociones: ninguna, instinto de sobrevivencia y tendencias homicidas, la maquina viva perfecta para matar; silente, rápida, sin moral, sin misericordia, sin alma…"_

**Konohagure no Sato. Año 140 de la era Hokai. Año 12 del segundo reinado del "Tercero".**

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Akimori Nobuta observaba su bola de cristal con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente inquieto con las imágenes que la esfera de cristal reflejaba frente a sus vahídos ojos teñidos en un café oscuro; de nuevo el paria de la aldea era objeto de la incesante furia de algunos aldeanos a quienes el sentido común nuevamente dejaba abandonados a los más bajos instintos de intolerancia y odio sin raciocinio. Un gran vacío sentía el viejo en su desgastado corazón al observar con rabia y frustración como su apreciado catire era víctima de una nueva y horrible paliza, de ser otro niño de su edad quien la sufriera no habría dudas que la conclusión del reprobable hecho derivaría en el más puro y vil de los asesinatos: "el infanticidio"

"_A veces creo que esta aldea no merecía tu sacrificio Minato" - _reflexionaba el anciano mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, tomaba su sombrero que le distinguía como líder y dejaba su vieja pipa para desaparecer bajo una estela de humo al amparo del Jutsu de Transporte.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, demonio, aberración, el hijo de puta, el basura, el cerdo; infinidad de epítetos habrían cruzado a través de sus 8 años de existencia el corto camino que separaba el sonido de tantos calificativos despectivos y la inocencia con la que su ingenua mentecita, la de un chiquillo quien apenas comienza a comprender la vida, interpretaba tan confusas exclamaciones que la mayoría de las veces iban acompañadas de insoportables vejámenes y palizas. En un yo interior a veces demasiado noble, el pequeño "Catire" como era llamado con cariño por su abuelo adoptivo Hokage, se preguntaba si algún día podría conocer las razones por las cuales las personas en la aldea le profesaban tanto desprecio y dolor, El pequeño Uzumaki a pesar de la ingenuidad que le arropaba no era tonto, y sabia que aun cuando desde muy temprana edad aquellas circunstancias habían sido hasta el presente una constante en su vida, tendría que haber necesariamente una razón por la cual era el blanco de tan incesantes tribulaciones, no se equivoquen, en su corazón aun no se conocía la definición del odio, es natural que tan terrible emoción se conceptualiza y se asimila con un poco mas de madurez, por ello la confusión era la única de las emociones a la que podía aferrarse esto por supuesto mientras su demonio interior para el alivio de los inconscientes aun permanecía dormido.

Levantándose con esfuerzo del rugoso suelo empedrado de una de las principales calles de la aldea, el joven Uzumaki chequeaba mentalmente su estado mientras sondeaba alrededor tratando de recobrar su visión, algo había detenido su castigo repentinamente luego todo se hizo más claro, allí frente a él, como un ángel protector se erguía majestuosamente "El tercero", una vez más su abuelo Hokage le había evitado un peor destino, una vez más su pequeño corazón recobraba las palpitaciones alimentadas con la admiración y una nueva emoción que se manifestaba súbitamente en los vírgenes prados de su conciencia, había nacido en él la ambición, una nueva emoción que haría nacer un sueño, el sueño de ser algún día como su abuelo, el sueño de tener el poder de con solo su presencia desaparecer lo horrible y defender al indefenso, el sueño de ser el más grande de todos, había nacido en su interior el sueño de ser Hokage.

- ¿Naruto Kun? – preguntó el Hokage visiblemente preocupado arrodillándose ante el ensangrentado chiquillo ante la falta de enfoque y respuesta del mismo.

- Hai! ¿Abuelito? – Respondió débilmente el pequeño con una leve sonrisa perdiendo el conocimiento cayendo completamente rendido ante los brazos del viejo Kage quien se 

apresuro a sostenerle antes de que golpeara nuevamente el suelo. De nuevo Sarutobi sintió como en otras ocasiones como su corazón se le partía de nuevo en pedazos al observar a la indefensa criatura acurrucarse inconscientemente en su pecho.

* * *

- Hokage Sama me han informado que deseaba verme, ¿en qué le puedo asistir? – La interrogante nacía de una voz suave y muy tenue, como cargada de melancolía.

- Higura San, por favor tome asiento, lo que voy a tratar aquí con usted es un secreto clasificado como Nivel "S", por lo tanto le debo advertir que la violación de la confidencialidad con la que he etiquetado esta reunión derivara en su ejecución inmediata.

- Entiendo los términos perfectamente Hokage Sama – respondió de nuevo la relajante voz.

Higura Satsumoto Kagetora, tercer capitán del escuadrón Fénix de las fuerzas de operaciones especiales de Konoha (ANBU) hizo una leve reverencia al hombre al que tenía ante sí y retiró su máscara de porcelana como símbolo de respeto, su mano izquierda en un movimiento pausado casi letárgico retiro la hermosa representación de tigre dejando ver un inmaculado rostro blanquecino con facciones delicadas, adornadas con unos brillantes ojos de un color carmesí intenso que asemejaban dos pozos de fuego ardiente avivados con una chispa de naranja los cuales trasmitían a quien tuviese la dicha o la desdicha de observarlos detenidamente, como de ellos se desprendía un aura de conocimiento, experiencia y peligrosidad de la que solo los mas sazonados guerreros podían hacer gala. Su cabello de Fuego de un naranja casi irreal y muy brillante se desparramo mientras retiraba con su otra mano el gorro de seda negro que le ocultaba tan impecablemente.

El "Tercero" suspiro algo inquieto. Mientras se escudaba un poco mas entre el espaldar de su cómodo sillón observaba entretenido como su subalterno dejaba que su larga cabellera resbalara perezosamente hasta sus hombros para finalmente descansar en la parte baja de su espalda, sin duda alguna sin sus accesorios el joven capitán era un sujeto bastante interesante a la vista.

- Higura San el asunto por lo cual le he convocado tiene relación con el ciudadano de Konoha: Uzumaki Naruto.

Higura frunció levemente el entrecejo al oír el nombre, El "Tercero" fijo su mirada en los fascinantes globos de fuego de su invitado como sondeando sus reacciones, pero el rostro del Capitán recobro rápidamente su talante inexpresivo, cualquier otro interlocutor no se habría percatado, pero el Sandaime era un experto leyendo las emociones en las personas y solo el pequeño detalle de su primera reacción le había delatado. Sarutobi Nobuta reprimió un nuevo suspiro y se enfoco nuevamente en proseguir el dialogo.

- Tengo cierta información que algunos miembros de su escuadrón han estado detrás de ciertas actividades en prejuicio del anteriormente mencionado ciudadano – prosiguió el Hokage explicando solemnemente – ciertos detalles de la investigación que ha llegado a mi poder está en la carpeta que tiene ante si, por favor examínela así podrá darse una idea rápida de lo que estoy hablando.

Higura tomo la carpeta roja de manila que estaba previamente instalada frente a él en el espacioso escritorio del anciano Hokage y la tomo lentamente entre sus manos abriéndola completamente para escudriñar con su mirada los papeles que yacían en su interior.

El "tercero" dio una nueva chupada a su pipa mientras fijaba nuevamente su mirada en aquellos ojos infernales que engullían la información que le ventilaban los informes en sus manos.

Luego de 15 minutos, Higura cerró la carpeta y la devolvió suavemente al sitio de donde la había raptado, el Hokage entonces volvió a dar una última chupada a su pipa y la dejo de lado para proseguir la conversación, por primera vez podía vislumbrar en el rostro de su subordinado un extraña expresión que mezclaba la rabia con la vergüenza.

- Hokage Sama yo le juro, no sabia que esto estaba ocurriendo, creame no permitiria que…

- Higura San – Le interrumpió Sarutobi – creo conveniente hacerle notar mi decepción ante estos lamentables incidentes en los cuales algunos de nuestros elementos más preciados en las fuerzas se han dado a la tarea de dar caza e informar a los mas despreciables elementos de nuestra aldea de todos los movimientos y lugares frecuentados por el Joven Uzumaki Naruto, si mas no recuerdo Higura San la orden que di fue que protegieran al pequeño no que lo vendieran a los lobos para su posterior festín, al principio tenía en cuenta que ciertamente debido a las misiones no todo el tiempo podrían vigilar al niño y eso causaría que los maltratos que sufre se darían de cuando en cuando, cuestión que por lo que veo, hasta que el pobre pueda defenderse no se podrá evitar, pero cuál es mi sorpresa que he notado que los ataques últimamente se han incrementado incluso cuando su escuadrón no ha llevado a cabos tantas misiones…

El Tercero hizo una pausa y dejo escapar el suspiro retenido a través de sus fosas nasales como símbolo de su enojo e inconformidad luego bajo la mirada apesadumbrado.

- …voy a tener que escoger entre dos opciones Higura San…

El Anbú ya no podía mirar a los ojos del viejo Kage, la vergüenza y la rabia invadían su mente en ráfagas que atacaban su cerebro como punzantes agujas que se enterraban, sin duda dejarían como secuela una de sus acostumbradas migrañas.

- … y de la respuesta que Ud. me dé a la pregunta que de inmediato le voy a formular dependerá mi escogencia, así que podríamos decir que las consecuencias de estos hechos recaen en Ud. como responsable por los actos llevados a cabo por su unidad en detrimento del mencionado ciudadano, así que la pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Quién es para Ud. Uzumaki Naruto?

Higura encontró fuerzas nuevamente para mirar con fijeza al líder de Konoha y en su armoniosa y melancólica voz respondió sin vacilación.

- Uzumaki Naruto, Edad: 8 años, Sexo Masculino, Ciudadano de Konohagure No Sato, Marcas distintivas cabello rubio, Ojos Azules, tez morena, Marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, de carácter alegre, tendencias depresivas, retraso intelectual debido a la falta de guía, jinchūriki del Kyuubi Nueve colas, No poseo más datos Hokage Sama.

Sarutobi Akimori Nobuta dejo descansar su barbilla en el puente formado por sus manos y brazos sobre el escritorio y ocultando una leve sonrisa bajo las mismas exclamo:

- Higura Satsumoto Kagetora, Tercer capitán del escuadrón Fénix a partir de este momento le asigno una misión especial clasificada como nivel SS.

- ¿SS Hokage Sama..? – respondió Higura confundido.

El "Tercero" tomo de nuevo su pipa y pensó en dar otra chupada antes de responder pero viendo finalmente que el rostro de Higura se debatía en señales de ansiedad y confusión decidió de una vez por todas terminar con la conversación para así dedicarse de lleno a los papeles que le estaban esperando apilados a un lado de su escritorio.

- Si Higura San "SS" un nuevo nivel ultra secreto por el cual solo deberá informar y responder ante mí, ni siquiera el Concilio de Konoha debe enterarse de esta misión o de las actividades de la misma.

- Nací para servirle Hokage Sama –declaro el capitán solemnemente mientras como señal de obediencia volvía a resguardar su cabello bajo su gorro y ocultaba su rostro una vez más bajo su máscara de tigre.

- La misión es de protección, sírvase de remover cualquier amenaza que se cierna sobre nuestro objetivo, eso incluye en casos extremos la eliminación, a toda costa el objetivo debe sobrevivir y no ser dañado físicamente.

- Anbú-Tigre Asintió con la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie y se hincaba rodilla en tierra ante su Kage como juramento de lealtad y de sumisión a su encomienda.

- ¿El Objetivo? Hokage Sama – Higura ya sabía la respuesta a eso sin embargo era costumbre en los métodos de las fuerzas especiales confirmar el objetivo de las misiones, a pesar claro esta de que esta no era una misión ordinaria, Anbú-Tigre no sabía que pensar al respecto de que era quizá el primer Anbú en la historia de la villa en aplicar para una misión SS.

- Objetivo: Uzumaki Naruto, tiempo estimado de la misión: 4 años, dedicación a esta misión: total.

- ¿4 años Hokage Sama? – Le interrogo nuevamente interesado Higura.

- Si, es el tiempo que he estimado que le tomará a Naruto aprender a defenderse a sí mismo. Puede retirarse.

- Hai! Hokage Sama – Exclamo el Anbú-Tigre esta vez con más energía para desparecer en un Jutsu de transportación dejando una estela de humo.

Sarutobi se llevo una vez la pipa a su boca y exhalando una bocanada de humo se sumió en sus reflexiones.

"_Por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por Naruto Kun, solo lamento no haber tenido el valor de haberlo hecho antes, al demonio con Danzo y el concilio, se lo debo a Minato y a Kushina"._

"_Imagino que Higura San intuyo muy bien la respuesta que quería recibir, al menor asomo de la palabra demonio en su descripción de Naruto Kun no me habría quedado más remedio que eliminarle a él y a los otros Anbú de su escuadrón, habría sido un perdida muy lamentable... sin embargo recuperable"_

NOTA DE AUTOR

Bien se que es algo corto el primer capitulo pero estaba calentando motores para arrancar con este fic, es mi primer escrito asi que tengan piedad, como pueden observar tengo cierto estilo de escritura que espero les agrade los próximos capitulos tendran un minimo de 10.000 palabras asi que como ya explique esto fue solo el abreboca. Gracias por leerme, toda critica es bienvenida tanto buena como mala.


End file.
